Mysteries Unresolved- special edition
by Cyn James
Summary: two girls come back to England after attending the american school of wizardry for their first four years, please read it i just dont do well on summaries! the fic is pretty good i think! R/R please!
1. CRASH!

Chapter One: CRASH!  
  
Hermione Granger dragged her luggage through the train station, holding the cart handle with one hand and a worn copy of Hogwarts, a History in the other. She was so immersed in the pages of the book that she barely noticed the two girls, a blond and a red head, standing in front of her. Unfortunately they were busy inspecting their tickets and did not see her coming. All three of them were quickly brought back to reality when Hermione's cart crashed into them, causing all three of them, and Hermione's luggage, to fall to the ground in a big heap. Hermione heard laughter from behind and turned around to see her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, doubling over with laughter. Hermione just glared at them. Her mood only worsened when she saw the two girls stand up, laughing as they dusted off their clothes.  
  
"Hey do any of you know where to find platform nine and three- quarters is? Jane and I can't find it to save our lives. Oh that reminds me, I forgot you don't know our names. I'm Cyn James and this is my cousin Jane Murray," she said gesturing towards the red headed girl standing next to her.  
  
"Hi, oh… and sorry we got in your way, um….sorry I don't know your names," Jane said, looking at the pile of luggage at her feet.  
  
"Its all right, I'm Hermione Granger, and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," she told them scowling at the two boys, who were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.  
  
"Harry Potter?! That's Harry Potter?! Oh my god I can't believe this!" screamed Cyn. Jane just stood there looking shocked.  
  
"Wait you two are witches? Why haven't we seen you before?" Ron questioned curiously.  
  
"We have been in America since we were nine, we were born in Liverpool though. My mum is a big Beatles fan so she named me after Cynthia Lennon, John's first wife," Cyn explained.  
  
Hermione happened to glance at her watch and jumped up interrupting the conversation.  
  
"We have ten minutes to get to platform 9 and ¾! Hurry! Help me with this luggage!" They all immediately got down and helped Hermione get all of her things organized, which wasn't easy considering all of the books that were spread out across the floor.  
  
"No don't put that in the trunk! I am gonna read that!" cried Hermione, snatching Hogwarts: A History from Ron's hands. She hugged the book to her chest, and glared at Ron before helping to put the rest of the books in her trunk. She gently placed the last book into her trunk and closed it tightly.  
  
"Come on let's go! We have to get to the train in less than five minutes!" yelled Harry, and they all raced to the platform, carts being pushed in front of them.  
  
"How do we get to the platform?" asked Jane when they had stopped between platforms nine and ten.  
  
"Head straight towards that wall, don't be nervous or it won't work. In fact you better run if you're scared," Harry explained. Cyn and Jane nodded and followed the others to the platform…… 


	2. Platform nine and three quarters

"Look that's the Hogwarts Express!" Hermione said, pointing at the bright red train. Ron rolled his eyes; sometimes Hermione was a bit too enthusiastic about things like that. Hermione turned around just in time to see this gesture. She glared murderously at him. Jane sniggered, but quickly shut up when she got a death glare from Hermione, whose mood had turned very sour.  
  
"You three better calm down and get on the train, it's going to leave in a few minutes you know," Harry pointed out. They nodded in agreement, and Ron and Jane proceeded to step onto the train, unaware of the world around them as they discussed their favorite quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. Hermione, still sulking, followed after them. Harry glanced around, searching for Cyn, who had somehow disappeared during Ron and Hermione's little argument. His eyes widened when he saw where she was. She was standing next to the train, talking to a boy with light blond hair and grey eyes, a boy who Harry knew and hated, Draco Malfoy. Cyn brushed her shoulder length blond hair out of her face, her brown eyes twinkling.  
  
Harry just walked right passed them and onto the train, though not without shooting Malfoy a scowl. Malfoy just smirked; Harry shouldn't have expected any other response from him. He just scowled again and stepped onto the train, joining Ron, Hermione and Jane in a compartment.  
  
"C'mon we better get on the train, I think it's about to leave," Cyn said to Malfoy. He nodded and stepped aside.  
  
"After you," he said, and smirked. Cyn laughed and stepped on, closely followed by Draco.  
  
"Where are we going to sit? All the compartments are full…..oh wait here!" she said, stopping at the compartment Draco probably would least like to sit in. The same compartment as Ron, Hermione, Jane, and Harry. Draco was given no other choice though, as all the others were completely full. Cyn walked in and smiled at them all, unaware of all the bitterness Draco and the Gryffindors had towards each other. She sat down next to Hermione, and Draco sat next to the window, which was conveniently located across from Cyn,  
  
Draco was very happy in this position, he could steal glances at her easily, which he could tell Potter envied him for. He could tell Potter had a thing for her, from the way he had scowled. Of course Draco knew he shouldn't be making fun of Potter for this, as he himself had fallen hard for her, though he had only known her for all of ten minutes, He found her fascinating, her beautiful brown eyes twinkled like stars on a clear night and her hair was a beautiful light blond, much like his own. She was also one of the few girls he knew who could keep up a conversation. His musings were interrupted when  
  
Potter leaned over and hissed in his ear.  
  
"Everyone can tell you're staring at her you know," he whispered. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Is that a crime Potter? I didn't realize there was a law against staring at her, if there were I am sure you would be just as guilty as me," Draco said with a smirk. Potter just glared, the others seemed oblivious to all this, they had gotten into a deep conversation about muggle music…… 


	3. Journey to Hogwarts

"EXCUSE ME! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS GRANGER???!!!!!" shouted Draco in disbelief. Cyn was just gaping at her in shock. Jane rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione.  
  
"Never tell a Beatle fan that a pop group is better, look what happens. I s'pose whats-his-name over here is another devoted beatle follower. That muggle group was and is highly overrated in my opinion," she stated. Suddenly Cyn snapped out of her trance and joined Draco in shouting.  
  
"How DARE you say that???!!!  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND WOMAN???!!!"  
  
"I thought you were better than that Jane!!!"  
  
"EVEN POTTER WOULDN'T SAY SOMETHING THAT DUMB!"  
  
"My own cousin! I am never going to be able to live this down!"  
  
"I can't even be in the same compartment as you people anymore, I'd rather sit with Pansy!"  
  
"Yeah I'm leaving too, I can't stand the sight of you Beatle haters!" and with that  
  
Cyn and Draco stormed out, Harry was still glaring at the seat where Draco had been. Ron and Hermione stared after the two in disbelief.  
  
"Malfoy likes muggle music??!! You have got to be kidding me. Hermione, am I hallucinating or did Malfoy really just admit to liking something to do with muggles?" Hermione looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Ron I think, I think he did," she said. She glanced over at Jane who was doubling over with laughter.  
  
"Cyn—sh-shes, soooo……sooo…..funny when….the…be…beatles are insulted!" she said between laughs.  
  
It dawned on Hermione that Jane was simply saying those things to see her cousin get all worked up. Something a Slytherin would do. Hermione wondered what houses Cyn and Jane would be in. This got her to wondering about the American school of wizardry. Her mind was suddenly flooded with questions about the school.  
  
"Hey Jane, whats the American School like?" she asked, Ron rolled his eyes. Trust Hermione to come up with a question like that. Jane looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Well, its called Salem Academy of Sorcery. There are five houses, all named after one of the five founders. There's Chandler, after Alanna Chandler, and then there's Bershire, after Ingrid Bershire, and then there's Weldsy, named for Jon Weldsy, and the last one is Gallore, for Will Gallore. Your houses have much more interesting names, but our school was only started in the fourteenth century, so its still relatively new," she told Hermione. Ron grinned when he saw the look on Hermione's face.  
  
"Well, she ought to be in a pretty good mood for at least a few hours now. She has yet another thing she can brag about knowing," he said laughing. This wasn't a smart move, Hermione's look of joy changed to one of annoyance.  
  
"I wouldn't make fun of me if I were you Ron, I hope you don't get any O.W.L's!" she shouted. Jane looked clueless. Hermione forgot about Ron and went on to explain about O.W.L's. A few minutes later a witch arrived at the compartment with a cart filled with snacks. Ron decided it was time to get Harry out of his tranceor else he'd be stuck eating corned beef sandwiches.  
  
"Harry, are you alive?" he said, waving a hand in front of Harry's face.  
  
"Huh..wha……? oh! Here, I'll take some of everything," he told the witch, handing her some coins. She took the coins, handed them the snacks, and left the compartment, muttering about the amounts of candy children ate these days. Jane lit up when she saw the chocolate frogs and she and Ron got into a conversation about which cards they had. The mood in the compartment was considerably lighter after this.  
  
Draco and Cyn were a lot happier as well, after they had gotten their own compartment.. They spent the remainder of the trip talking about their favorite bands, muggle and wizarding. Draco would never have admitted to liking muggle music, but something about Cyn made him open up. He had only known her for a few hours and yet he was already changing under her influence. He wondered what it was about her that made him behave so differently. He didn' get a chance to really think about this, as the train slowed to a stop and they had to get off. He looked over his shoulder at Cyn.  
  
"Here, follow me," he said, and led her to a horseless carriage. She smiled and stepped in. They sat down and began talking again, this time Draco was telling her about the classes, everything seemed perfect, until Pansy Parkinson stepped into the carriage and looked at Cyn murderously, wand in hand………  
  
  
  
a/n-  
  
and you wont find out what happens until I get 12 reviews, meaning I just need four reviews to write another chapter- Is that too much to ask? *goes off and cries* lol j/k- but please tell me what you think…please…ok ok I am getting pathetic now I better shut up  
  
~*Cyn*~  
  
Oooops- I have forgotten the disclaimers! Silly me! Um…I claim Cyn and Jane so far, ok- there that's over with- oh and one more thing- REVIEW! 


	4. The Sorting

"If you so much as look at Draco I will perform all three unforgivable curse on you!' Pansy spat at Cyn, who looked extremely confused and alarmed. She shot Draco a questioning look. He in turn glared at Pansy.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" he shouted, and Pansy's wand went flying to his hand.  
  
He looked prepared to snap the wand in half.  
  
"Never threaten Cyn! If I find out you're bothering her no matter how far away from you I am I swear I will hurt you," he said through clenched teeth. The carriage started moving and she sat herself next to him and leaned up against his shoulder.  
  
"You know you don't mean that, my dragon," she said, running her fingers through is pale blond hair. He looked at her in disgust and wrenched her away, moving to sit with Cyn, who surveyed the scene in obvious confusion. Pansy sat there glaring at them. Draco thought she looked remarkably like Harry had earlier that day. He casually draped his arm over the seat, letting his fingers gently brush Cyn's shoulder. He smirked when he saw Pansy's expression grow even more sour. Cyn caught on to what he was trying to do and decided to play along. She gave Draco a short nod to show she understood and launched into action. She leaned her head on Draco's chest and let him gently play with her shoulder length blond hair. Draco put one arm around her and continued to play with her hair with the other.  
  
Draco soon realized he was enjoying this. He knew that Cyn was just going along with this to bother Pansy, but that didn't stop him from secretly wishing that it meant more than that. He knew it would never happen, she would probably end up in Gryffindor and he wouldn't be able to even speak civilly to her. 'She'll probably end up with Potter,' he thought bitterly.  
  
Cyn loved the way his fingers felt, running through her soft hair. If only he really liked her. If only this wasn't just a big show to get that Pansy girl irritated. She wished that he felt the same way as her, but knew that it would never happen. No one she liked in that way ever felt the same about her. Maybe this one could be different, maybe.  
  
Pansy knew that they were only putting on a show, but she saw something there that neither of them saw. She saw the way Draco looked at her, and the quiet smile on Cyn's face. She realized then that whether they knew it or not, they loved eachother, though they had only known eachother for a few hours, they had both fallen hard for the other. This was not good. Pansy knew that sooner or later they would end up together, she would just have to make sure that didn't happen, she would keep them apart, by whatever means she saw necessary.  
  
The carriages stopped at Hogwarts and the students filed out. Draco had his arm around Cyn, they were both telling themselves they were still putting on a show for Pansy.  
  
"I have to go meet Jane at the entrance, we have to be sorted after the first years," she said to Draco. He didn't want to leave her so he said he would show her where it was. Together they walked to the entrance and were greeted by Professor Mcgonnagal, along with Jane and all the first years.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in thre dining Hall?" Mcgonnagal questioned. Draco looked annoyed.  
  
"I was showing this girl here where to go Professor," he drawled. Mcgonnagal looked suspicious, she had never seen him act so considerate. She decided it was best to just let it go and not worry about it….she was going to tell Severus about this. Let him worry about his students, and she would in turn worry about the Gryffindors, she didn't need the extra confusion.  
  
"Very well Malfoy, you can wait with James and Murray, we don't need you to walk in and interrupt the sorting," she said bitterly. He nodded and watched Mcgonnagal lead the first year students to the dining hall.  
  
"What's wrong with her, she acts like someone put something rather nasty in her bed this morning and she's taking it out on the rest of the world," Cyn said to Draco. He smirked.  
  
"Don't mind Mcgonnagal she's just an old bat," he said, Cyn giggled. Jane just stood and watched the whole scene in amusement. It looked as if Cyn had already found a boyfriend at Hogwarts, and what made it even more amusing to Jane was that the only two people who didn't seem aware of this were Draco and Cyn. She chuckled to herself, which caused her to receive a dirty look from her lovestruck cousin. Cyn was unable to do anything to Jane though, because at that moment Mcgannagal came in and told the three students to follow her.  
  
"Now just stand off to the side until you here Professor Dumbledore announce you. Malfoy, you may go to the Slytherin table," and with that, they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Now, before you eat, I have a few announcements," he paused as the students all let out an annoyed groan.  
  
"First, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Jenna Black," here there were a few scattered claps in the hall. "Next I would like to announce our two new transfer students, Miss Cynthia James and Miss Jane Murray. Miss Murray please step up to be sorted."  
  
Jane looked nervous. Cyn gave her a little push and whispered "Goodluck," in her ear. She smiled and stepped up. The sorting hat was placed on her head. A few minutes went by.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted. Jane grinned and was led by Professor Black to the Gryffindor table, the professor whispered something in Jane's ear and she smiled. Next Dumbledore called Cyn up. Draco looked up nervously as the hat was placed on her head.  
  
………………………….  
  
……………………………………  
  
……………………  
  
……………..  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted, Harry and his friends all let out a sigh of disappointment, but Draco was so happy he didn't have words to describe his happiness. He made room for Cyn and she went and sat down next to him, everyone welcomed her. She, Draco, and Blaise Zabini were soon talking as if they had known eachother their whole lives, but there was one person at the Slytherin table who was not happy about Cyn being placed in Slytherin House, and that was Pansy. Draco caught her eyeing Cyn and shot her a warning glance, before returning to his conversation with Cyn. He could tell they had a long year ahead of them.  
  
  
  
a/n- I lied I couldn't resist posting this- I was bored – oh well review review review! lol 


	5. The First Night

Jane sat down at the Gryffindor table, she glanced at her cousin. Apparently Cyn was having no trouble at all making friends, apart from that girl who kept glaring at her.  
  
"Hello, you're name's Jane, right?" Jane heard someone say. She saw that it was the girl sitting next to her, she had flaming red hair, much like Jane's own, though rather than light blue eyes she had dark brown ones.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Jane Murray, what's yours?" she asked the girl.  
  
"My name is Virginia Weasley, call me Ginny though, everyone does," she said, smiling. Jane thought for a moment, Weasley, the name sounded familiar.  
  
"I think I met your brother already, Ron I think it was," she said, Ginny nodded and pointed to Ron, who was too busy shoving food into his mouth to notice any of his surroundings. Hermione, who was next to him, had her nose in a book as usual, and Harry sat picking at his food and mumbling to himself.  
  
"What's wrong with Harry?" Jane asked. Ginny looked surprised that she knew who Harry was, but then remembered that Jane had already met Ron, meaning she had more likely than not me his friends as well.  
  
"I have no idea, he was fine earlier," said Ginny thoughtfully. She would have to ask Hermione. Ginny spent the rest of the meal pondering what could be the cause of Harry's bad mood. She resolved to just get over her shyness and ask him herself or she would lose sleep over this. She suddenly realized she was turning into Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, nosing into everyone else's business. This was a bad bad bad thing! She decided she would forget the whole thing and go out in the common room where everyone else was, welcoming the first years and of course Jane. Ginny liked her a lot already. She was friends with her brother and his group, but also with her. This was the first time one of her brother's friends, excluding Neville, had looked at her as a friend rather than just the annoying little sister. With this in mind Ginny got up and went down to the common room.  
  
The scene in the Slytherin common room was quite different. It was dark and quiet, most of the students had gone to bed. Draco and Cyn sat talking by the fireplace, unaware that they were being watched by Pansy.  
  
"Why does that Parkinson girl seem to want to kill me? I never did anything to her did I Draco?" Cyn asked, she found this whole thing rather confusing. Draco's face flushed red. He quickly covered his embarrassment with one of his smirks, his trademark.  
  
"Pansy is just jeolous of you Cyndi," he said. She grinned at him.  
  
"So it's Cyndi now, is it?" she said with a smile. He reached over and put a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yep, whether you like it or not," at this point Cyn through a pillow at him and ran off. Draco laughed and grabbed the pillow, running to catch her before she could reach the stairs to her dormitory. He was so fast that he was unable to stop and slammed right into her, causing both of them to collapse in a heap, Pansy watched from a corner in fury. This was ridiculous! Not only had the two known eachother for less than a day, but Draco acted as if this girl meant something to him. Draco seemed to actually care for her, and this was something that Pansy couldn't deal with. Draco never treated her like she was any more to him than an eighth of what was in the Weasley's Gringotts vault. Pansy wanted to take revenge on Cynthia James, if it was the last thing she did. She wanted it to be painful, perhaps she would have to use one of the unforgivable curses, or maybe all three. She grinned evilly, she couldn't wait. For now though, she had to let her live, Pansy was able to wait, as long as she had something to look forward to, for now she decided to give up on plotting ways of retaliation and get some sleep. She trudged up the stairs and scowled bitterly as she stepped over Cyn and Draco, who had fallen asleep on the floor. Oh this girl would pay dearly, Pansy would make sure of that.  
  
  
  
Soooooooooooooo whatcha think? REVIEW! And tell me- Cheers!  
  
~Cyndi~ 


End file.
